


The gays and the theys

by Xbsidian_Blixxx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gay shiet, M/M, group chat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbsidian_Blixxx/pseuds/Xbsidian_Blixxx
Summary: Basically just a gay group chat with your favorite characters? Idk man I’m new here
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh ok this is my first work on Ao3 I hope you like it if not I apologize.

Winn: Hey gays!  
Alex: it’s 2 early 2 start ur bullshit winy   
Winn: What did I do?  
Maggie: it’s 2 early 2 start ur grammar shiet   
Winn:I mean it’s not my fault I can spell.  
Kara: we can all spell we just choose not to  
Winn: Yea ok.  
Kara: at least he’s not as bad as lena   
Winn: She can’t be that bad.

Kara added Lena to the chat!

Lena: Hello you all.  
Winn: ok it’s bad I’ll stop  
Lena: What’s bad?  
Alex: it’s 2 early 4 ur preppy bullshit   
Lena: What do you mean?  
Maggie: STOP IT HURTTTSS AHHHHH  
Alex: AHHHHHH  
Winn: IT BURNNSSSSS  
Lena: Kara what are they talking about?  
Kara: the fact tht ur grammar hurts so bad 2 c  
Lena: What? It’s just grammar.  
Alex: wHat¿ ITs JUsT gRAmMaR. stfu  
Maggie: exactly  
Lena: What would you like me to do about that?  
Winn: jst stop using ur brain 2 type  
Kara: yea wut winy “”  
Lena: Did you just use quotation marks instead of the word ‘Said’ when it’s 4 letters  
Kara: yes  
Alex: now plz stop using grammar  
Maggie: plz  
Winn: plz  
Lena: I don’t see why I have too.  
Kara: Plz  
Lena: fine  
Alex: whipped  
Maggie: whipped  
Winn: whipped   
Cat: whipped  
James: whipped   
Sam: whipped   
Lena WHEN DID U THREE EVEN GET HERE??!??  
Cat: hello to u too Lena  
Lena: they got u 2 huh  
Cat: wen I first got here  
Lena: thts a shame smh  
Lena: AND IM NOT WHIPPED   
Alex: u r  
Maggie: sry u r  
Winn: u def is gurl   
James: u r  
Sam: sry u jst r  
Cat: u rly are  
Lena: U 2 CAT?!   
Alex: sry she’s wit us   
Lena: STFU ALL OF U  
Maggie: how distasteful of you Lena   
Kara: y’all r bein mean :(  
Alex: stfu u useless gay  
Kara: I’m not gay!  
Alex: I’m sry   
Alex: stfu u useless pansexual   
Kara: thank u  
Lena: I-


	2. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex exposes Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo Uh enjoy

Alex: stfu u useless gay  
Kara: I’m not gay!  
Alex: I’m sry  
Alex: stfu u useless pansexual  
Kara: thank u  
Lena: I-  
Winn: makes sense  
Maggie: yep  
Sam: I knew it  
Cat: i’ve known for a while she’s quite obvious with ms Luthor here  
Kara: first of all rude  
Alex: u wanna kno wat dey used 2 call her in college  
Kara: stfu Alex I will melt ur face  
Alex: no u won’t do y’all  
Winn: YES MA’AM  
Maggie: i’d love 2 jst a 2nd

Maggie added Vasques and Jess!

Maggie:do y’all wanna hear wat they called little Danvers in college  
Vasques: yes  
Jess:yes ma’am  
Cat: ditto  
Lena: i secondary tht ditto  
Kara: LENA!!!  
Lena: what I’m curious  
Kara: uugghhhh  
Alex: they used to call her Daddy Damvers  
Vasques: DAMIT  
Winn: dam  
Jess: YES!  
Maggie: fuck  
Cat: wow  
Sam: never would’ve thought  
Alex: ??  
Jess: they bet me tht Kara was a bottom  
Kara: I- WHY  
Jess: I got them 2 do it cuz i had a gut feeling u weren’t  
Vasques: speaking of Lena where is she  
Kara: WDYM sPeakIng oF Lena wHErE Is sHe  
Jess: luv how she messes up every word except Lena  
Kara: stfu  
Lena: jjjsheggejk  
Maggie: I think we broke her  
Cat: u think?  
Jess: I jst walked in her office she’s broken jst staring at her phone screen  
Jess: and she jst started yelling at me 4 exposing her so I’m out  
Lena: WHY JESS I TRUSTED YOU  
Jess: it was very much needed


	3. She’s broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara breaks physically not emotionally

Kara: Cnt believe Alex would do that to me  
Alex: wut? I told u one day I was gonna get u back for never letting me sleep and I’m jst gettin started  
Lena: wdym she never let you sleep  
Kara: come on Alex plz don’t do this  
Alex: we lived together and she literally brought a new girl home every night nd wen I say tht I mean she NEVER slept with the same girl she was also a jock so there was never a shortage of girls  
Cat: wow  
Maggie: never would’ve thought u were such a playah little Danvers  
Vasques: dam Kara  
Jess: sounds about right  
Winn:you told me u were a LITTLE popular and had A COUPLE girlfriends  
Sam: wat sport did u play  
Alex: more like sports she played every sport u could there  
Kara: r u done now  
Alex: sure! Now time to tell Lena abt ur shrindjsifiejf  
Maggie: Kara just took her phone and crushed it  
Alex: 2 bad I have backups  
Lena: what did u want to tell me  
Kara: NOTHING LEE ITS FINE  
Lena: it seemed like she wanted to tell me  
Kara: NO ITS FINE ISNT IT ALEX  
Alex: actually ikdjdkdkd  
Maggie: as you’d guess she did a again  
Lena: Kara darling you need to stop crushing her phone

The gays and the gays

Maggie: I think you broke her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s so short man I’ll try again next time


	4. It’s happening!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened

The gays and the gays

Maggie: I think you broke her  
Kara: yeds uk  
Lena: Kara dear are you ok?  
Alex: Lena ur making it worse  
Lena: what am I doing  
Maggie: ur bein 2 u  
Lena: what did I do  
Maggie: gurl yk dam well wat ur doing ur not stupid  
Lena: I-  
Maggie: my point I need to talk to u

Scissor sisters (jst a joke)

Maggie: leave tht poor gay alone  
Lena: I have no idea what you mean  
Maggie: bich jst ask her out  
Lena: she doesn’t even like me like tht  
Maggie: y else would she act like that!?  
Lena: she’s gay.  
Maggie: good point

Married gays 

Maggie: I’m tired of their shit we need to get them together  
Alex: ik but we need 2 convince one of them to ask the other  
Maggie: y don’t u just talk 2 Kara send me the screenshots and we’ll send them to Lena  
Alex: good idea

The damvers

Alex: Kara jst fkn ask her out already  
Kara: I would but she doesn’t like me bck  
Alex: She does I promise u all u gotta do I’ll tell her that the feelings are reciprocated  
Kara: No I dnt wanna lose her  
Alex:Ur not going to lose her  
Kara: I will  
Alex: Whatever

Le lesbos

Alex sent 2 screenshots!  
Maggie: dam shes got it bad but now yk she likes you so go for it  
Lena: fine but if I get rejected you owe me vegan ice cream  
Maggie: np but if not you owe me  
Lena: bet  
Maggie: bet  
Alex: ew 

Darling💞🐶 Lee💖

Darling  
Yea lee  
Can you come over  
Np b there in 2

Kara flies over immediately and sits with Lena. “Hey Lee.” Kara says pulling Lena into her side. “Hey Darling.” Lena said back getting closer too her. Making her flustered. “What do you need.” Kara asked holding Lena. Lena look up at her and got so lost in her eyes she didn’t even register saying. “Kara I’m in love with you.” But she did register Kara kissing her, saying “I’m in love with you too.” And then asking her “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Then they KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what happened


	5. Get it in Kara!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They did it!

The gays and the theys 

Winn: yO gAYs wE NEeD NiCkNAmEs  
Alex: WhY aRE We TaLKing lIke tHiS  
Maggie: iDk bUt i AgGReE wiTh wIny  
Winn: nOT mY naMe buT THaNks  
James: wHo WilL gIvE naMes  
Winn: mE aNd mAGGiE  
Maggie:bHeT  
Winn: oK bRb

Lesbo and gay cop 

Winn: ok I want to name u Kara Lena James and Jess you can have everyone else  
Maggie: ok cuul 

The gays and the theys  
Winn changed Maggie’s name to Gaycop 

Winn changed Kara’s name to Damvers

Winn changed Lena’s name to Lesbocorp

Winn changed James’ name to photogay

Winn changed Jess’s name to Whosthtgay

Gaycop changed Cat’s name to Clitco

Gaycop changed Winn’s name to  
Techgay1

Gaycop changed Sam’s name to momgay

Gaycop changed Vasques’s name to Techgay2

Gaycop changed Alex’s name to Gagent

Gaycop changed Damvers’s name to galien 

Techgay1: hey! minez was gooder  
Gaycop: nope it was worser  
Gailien: Lena is physically hurting bc she cnt correct u  
Gagent: how would u kno

Gailien has left the chat.

Gagent: nope cnt get away that fast

Gagent has added Gailien to the chat!

Gailien: leave me alone  
Gagent: no answer my question bich  
Gailien: jst leave me the fuck alone u dick  
Whosthtgay: did she....  
Techgay1: jst....  
Clitco: I think she did  
momgay: I-  
Gagent: oh....was tht the first time tht she..  
Gaycop: she’s never cussed arnd y’all bf?  
Clitco: I wasn’t even aware tht she did  
Gagent: was anyone?  
Techgay2: no  
momgay: nope  
Whosthtgay: nadda clue  
Photogay: not even me  
Lesbocorp: I was  
Techgay1: HOW IM HER BSF ND SHES NEVR CURSED ARND ME ONCE  
Lesbocorp: she’s cursed arnd me many times  
Techgay1: WHEN  
Lesbocorp: the first was wen edge showed up in my office  
Techgay1: makes sense  
Lesbocorp: gtg the woman in question needs me

Lesbocorp left the chat.

Whosthtgay: oh that’s were she is  
Gagent: wym  
Whosthtgay: she said she couldn’t come in today bc she was sore I guess she went to Karas or Kara wnt to hers idk  
Gagent: ohhhhhh Maggie rmbr?  
Gaycop: oh shit she did it!  
Gagent: FUCK YEA  
Gaycop: GOOD JOB LITTE DANVERS AND YOU OWE ME SOME ICECREAM LITTLE LUTHOR  
Gailien: thx bye

Gailien left the chat.

Techgay1: uh wut jst happened?  
Gagent: dnt worry abt it


	6. New gays?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow, Flash, and Legends join but only the gay ones........

Next day

Techgay1 added Gailien and 1 other!

Techgay1: ok so wat happend ystrday?  
Gaycop: still none of ur business  
Gailien: a lot  
Lesbocorp: many things  
Gaycop: Lena I want details Lè Lesbos rn  
Clitco: what is le lesbos?  
Whosthtgay: and y am I not in it  
Momgay: me either  
Gailien: or me  
Techgay2: fr  
Gaycop: well iz a chat for le lesbian idc and only i Danvers and Lena are in it I will add all lesbians except little Danvers  
Gailien: why?????  
Gagent: cuz she can stupid  
Gailien: shutup homo  
Gagent: no fag  
Gailien: I’ll beat ur ass bich  
Gagent: I’ll shoot tf out u hoe  
Gailien: ur alr gonna be dead whore  
Whosthtgay: whoa  
Techgay2:dam  
Momgay: uhhh  
Clitco: do they always do this  
Lesbocorp: yea u get used to it  
Gaycop:jst let it play out wait till they say they love each other  
Gagent:no I won’t cuz u caint even fight I’ll be dragging tf out of u  
Gailien: I’ll light u up with my lazer eyes  
Gagent: I’ll stab u with a kryptonite knife  
Galien: I’ll rip out ur spine and beat u with it  
Gagent: I’ll rip out ur eyes so u can’t look at ur girlfriend  
Galien: I’ll take out ur kneecaps so u can’t go down on Maggie  
Gagent: I’ll shave ur head so she can’t pull ur hair  
Gailien: then I’ll do the same fag  
Gagent: homo  
Gailien: ugly  
Gagent: stupid  
Gailien: bich  
Gagent: whore  
Gailien: slut  
..........  
..........  
..........  
..........  
Gagent: fuck you  
Gailien: fuck u too  
..........  
Gailien: I love u  
Gagent: I love you too  
Techgay1: I-  
Whosthtgay: huh  
Clitco: damn ok keriah  
Techgay2: dam  
Momgay: wait Kara has a girlfriend?  
Whosthtgay: DAMIT  
Clitco: shit  
Techgay2: fuck  
Techgay1: HUH  
Gailien: DAMIT Alex!  
Gagent: my bad  
Gaycop: what’s wrong with her havin a gf?  
Whosthtgay: we bet Mick that she was gonna end up with Lena  
Gailien: ...  
Gaycop:...  
Gaygent: ...  
Lesbocorp: ...well  
Whosthtgay: OMG REALLY!?  
Techgay1: FUCK YEAH  
Techgay2: O MY SHIT U GOT SUM YESTERDAY!  
Clitco: Yes!  
Momgay:Ruby’s gonna be so happy  
Techgay1: wait wym she got sum?  
Whosthtgay: Wait...oh  
Gaycop: oh Winyboy  
Gagent: so innocent  
Gailien: would you like me to add team flash, arrow, and legends?  
Techgay1: uhh YES! df  
Gailien: bring it down wIny I don’t wanna have to melt ur face  
Techgay1: sorry  
Gailien: thts wat I thought bottom

Gailien added Barry and others with  
no chat history!

Gailien: Everyone say ur names  
Gailien: Kara  
Techgay1: Winn Schott  
Clitco: Cat  
Gagent: Alex  
Gaycop: Maggie  
Momgay: Sam  
Whosthtgay:Jess  
Lesbocorp:Lena  
Techgay2:Vasques  
Photogay:James  
Barry:Hey  
Sara:Sup  
Mick:No  
Oliver: Why  
Felicity: Hi!  
Thea: hey!  
Nate: hey  
Amara: hi  
Snart: hello  
Iris: hi!  
Cisco: hey y’all  
Ray: Hello!  
Jax: yo  
Caitlin: hey  
Diggle: hey  
Laurel: hey!  
Roy: hi  
Ava: Hello.  
Gailien: a few rules  
Gailien: 1 no grammar we just don’t do that here  
Gailien: 2 if you are of le homosexual community u r required to have some sort of lgbtq in the name I mean just look at ours  
Gailien: any ting else  
Gagent: I dnt think so  
Gaycop: wen Alex and Kara are fighting don’t be alarmed just wait until they say I love you and move on  
Barry: ok so we should change our names?  
Techgay2: it was said so.....duh  
Felicity: dam ok

Barry changed their name Twink24!

Sara changed their name to Fag423!

Mick changed their name to Hotdick!

Felicity changed their name to Gaytech2!

Thea changed their name to Lèhomo!

Nate changed their name to GayaNATEor!

Amara changed their name to oldfag!

Snart changed their name to Freezebalz!

Iris changed their name to Tittysucker!

Cisco changed their name to Gaytech1!

Ray changed their name to urfrenpoly!

Jax changed their name to sinner4dinner!

Caitlin changed their name to coldtitties!

Diggle changed their name to blkgaydrivr!

Laurel changed their name to dickphobic!

Roy changed their name to Roybi!

Sara changed Ava’s name to Fag432!

Barry changed Oliver’s name to Bimbo42!

Gagent: I’ve chosen to like most of these people.  
Lesbocorp: so have I  
Clitco:ditto


End file.
